When They're Gone
by Blossom Utonium
Summary: Hiccup is left to care for the village while everyone is away searching for a new species of Night Fury. But what happens when Astrid, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Snotlout and Fishlegs are left alone with him also? Will the village be destroyed? Rated T to M. INCOMPLETE
1. Prologue

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Ohmigosh! Hii! :D It's almost New Year! xD Kyaa! And, err, oh this is embarrassing, erm, I may not -mutters- make my deadlines... ¬.¬ Sorry! Dx I am! Lol, I know I keep saying I'll update soon and all, but y'know those moods you get when you either really wanna write or really don't? I've been getting those a lot lately :/ And I really wanted to write this! :D I had this idea in the shower the other day - ya know, where all your best ideas come from - after I'd watched How To Train Your Dragon (obviously, stupid Momo! xD) and thought it was about time to type it up :) It'll rate from T-M too! And about the deadlines, yeah, I'm just going to update whenever, sorry again! ^.^; Btw, LOVE the reviews I'm getting! They rock! They make me feel warm inside :) Thanks a lot guys and gurls! Here's the Prologue! :D Happy New Years! :D Love you all! Momo... xXx**

* * *

"What!"

"Me and the other Vikings are going to the Dragon's nest in search of a new species of Night Fury. Who knows, maybe we'll come across something useful. Only you and a few select others will be staying behind to watch over the village."

"And how long will you be gone?"

"I'm not sure. Around 4-6 weeks, maybe longer."

"4-6 weeks!"

"Ohh, your a big boy now Hiccup, I trust you to be able to take care of the village."

"But Dad-"

"No buts! You _will _take care of the village while I'm away and _nothing_ will be destroyed, damaged, missing, broken or dead when I get back! Understand?"

"But-"

"Understand?"

"...Yes Sir."

"Good. Oh, and while I'm at it, Astrid, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Snotlout and Fishlegs will be staying here."

"What!"

"I did mention you'd be staying behind with a few others didn't I?"

"Well, yes but-"

"What did I say about buts?"

"No buts..."

"That's a good boy! Well, I'm off, see ya 'round squirt!"

"Bye Dad... This, this right here, yeah, right here, sucks."


	2. Chapter 1: Let's Party!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey guys! :) What's up peeps? Lol, well, here's chapter 1! :D Yay! Also, I kinda reccon I've made it sound like Hiccup's taken an 'interset' towards all the other charecters! xD LOL! Eh hem, enjoy ^.^ Momo...**

* * *

Chapter 1: Leaving Party

Great. Fantastic. Superb. This is so awesome!... Picked up on the sarcasm yet? 4 weeks left alone with, them. Brilliant. It's not that I dislike them in any way. Heck, I'm in love with Astrid! And Fishlegs is easy to get along with. Snotlout's my cousin, so we're forced to stay on good terms. The twins have their moments. But everyone together, under one roof, for the corse of a month plus? Well, I don't think you have to be a genius to figure out this isn't going to end well. Hang on, hang on. Let me introduce myself.

I'm Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, the head of the village's son. I'm not very tall, only reaching a measly 5'6 but I make up for it with my brains. I'm 15 years old and live in Berk: a town lovingly overrun with dragons. I have dark chocolate hair and grassy green eyes. People say I resemble my mother more than my father, but I wouldn't know because she died while in labor with me. But I definatly don't get my good looks from dad. Heh.

Then there's Astrid Hofferson. The village beauty. She's perfect in every single way. And you wanna know what makes her even more perfect? She's my girlfriend. Hard to beleive right? That such a beauty would ever willingly date some loser like me. Although, I doubt I'm seen as a loser around here anymore. Astrid has shimmering ocean blue eyes and long honey golden locks that shine dazzlingly in the bright sunlight. She's gotten to be slightly taller than me reaching 5'7... Oh shut it, I'm a late bloomer, okay? And the last few years have been _really _good to her. Her curves have filled out even more, making staring at her even more irrisistable. But she still dresses in the same red leather skirt complete with **real** skulls and sharp metalic spikes (maybe a little shorter) and thoses murky green bandages with her famous shoulder-guards and blue tights. Not forgetting her high furr-coated boots. Good stuff, eh? And she's just as sarcastic and gobby as she was when we first started dating two years ago. Heh.

Now let's move onto Snotlout Jorgenson, shall we? He's my cousin (from my mother's side) and he hasn't changed much either. He's gotten taller, he reaches about 5'8 maybe 5'9 and has lost a lot of weight. Big chunky muscles are all that's left of his childish deminer. He still jokes around too much and isn't the smartest dragon on the island, if you catch my drift. We have to explain nearly everything to him, and our conversations aren't that hard to understand! I still prefer to be around Toothless than him, which (give him some credit) isn't hard. Toothless rocks! Hell yeah! Eh hem, sorry. Anyway, he still likes the high brown pants with a think iron belt, but with a navy blue, V-neck shirt and a light brown bear skin sleeve-less coat he fashioned himself out of a previous kill. His helmet's changed too. Instead of a rams skull styled helmet, he now prefers his short moose horns. Typical, as he grows, so do his devil horns. His greasy brunett hair is turning black, to match his father's and his eyes are nearly always a brutal and heartless grey.

Next is Fishlegs Ingerman, the one of all of us I probably get on best with. With maybe the acception of Astrid. He's now 6'1 and towers among practically everyone in the village. He found himself dumnstruck in love when his Aunty's friend's daughter, Ratburn, moved over from another island of the coast of Canada, I think it was. Her accent annoyes the hell out of me, but he doesn't seem to mind. She looks a lot like a Greek Godess, if I do say so myself, (not as pretty as Astrid though! Astrid: good save...) but is just as dimwitted as Snotlout, maybe less so. Nahh, not possible. Moving on. He's still on the pudgy side, but none of us really care any less. And his shaggy blonde hair has grown a great deal, now reaching his shoulders and is emerald green eyes are always full of curiosity and compassion. It's probably worth thanking Ratburn for that. And he's totally ditched his worn out bear skin... 'dress', for a pair of thick black bear skin pants and a dirty white vest top. And when going out, he likes to top his outfit off with a snake skin scarf.

Finally it's the Thorston twins, Tuffnut and Ruffnut. Tuffnut has deffinatly grown within the corse of two years, now reaching at least 5'10. His long blonde hair that is normally left to lie loose around his hips has grown even futhur towards the ground. It now reaches his knee caps and is even more captivating than before... Wow, that even sounded gay to me. I'll try to stop... But there's no denying he's attractive. And that's only because his twin sister is. And they're pretty much identical, right?... Okay, please hold on while I go and dig my own grave. Heh. Okay, so, where was I? Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Tuffnut, shiney hair- ahh! I remember! Even his eyes have changed (not that I've noticed...) from a dark green to a warm and mischevious turquoise. His face has filled out a bit too. Now his nose isn't _as _(in the nicest sence of the word) scrunched up as before. Meaning his eye's look bigger and his smile is a lot more welcoming. Good on 'im! He's also changed his intire look. Now he prefer's to wear dark grey leggings with a navy blue - what he likes to call - manskirt, along with a murky red cashmere top that reaches his lower-navel area. Although he still wear's that dragon's tooth around his neck, it suits his new look a whole lot more. He still wears his old viking hat, despite it being two sizes too small.

And last but not least is Ruffnut Thorston. I personally beleive she has changed the most out of all of us. She traded in her navy tank top for a dark red woolen one, similar to her brother's and her old faded green skirt and brown leggings for an even shorter, brighter green skirt with long slits around the hem that exposed her newly shapen legs and extreamly thin navy leggings. (I've heard her refer to them as 'tights', but I'm not sure). Okay, it doesn't sound like she's changed too much, right? Wrong. She's slightly shorter than her brother at 5'9 but her hair is at least three times longer. She threw her old hair style out the window once her hair started to drag across the ground when tied up, she now wears it in two thick plaits on the top and the short of her hair at the back just let loose to caress her well built yet still dainty shoulders. Her face is now more curvy from the cheeks down, giving her more of a natural and feminine look. But her features still remained slightly spread apart, giving her her Ruffnut...ness. Heh. Her eyes started to change to the same turquoise her brother's did shortly after his had. This made her look more friendly, but don't let that fool you. The one thing that has barely - if at all - changed is her personality. If the last two years have givin her anything, it would be the ability to gain other's trust, only to watch them suffer. Thank God she genuinly likes me! Her and her brother haven't really taken a fancy to anyone of late. Nore has Snotlout. Mind you, there's not many fine women in the village to get 'aquainted' with. Let Ratburn prove my point.

And that's everyone you really need to know about. Oh, but there is one thing you should know. They aren't really the most dignified bunch of teena-

"Hellooooo roomieeees!" Sigh...This is going to be a long month

"Who are you shouting to, numb-nuts?"

"Everyone who's here, dragon-butt."

"But no-one's here, goblin-turd!"

"Oh, that's were you wrong, toad-wanker!"

"Oh really? Then who's here, cock-muncher?"

"Him!"

"Hi Tuff, Ruff."

"Oh, hi Hicca," Ruffnut said, waving. Hicca, really? Sigh. I don't know if I'm going to make it to July! While the twins continued to fight, I heard the door open once more.

"Hi guy- ahh!" It seems Fishlegs has arrived. And he's fallen over Tuffnut's bags. "It's okay, I'm fin- ahh!" Oh, that time it was Ruffnut's. I walked over and helped him up. He nodded his head in thanks and made his way to the seat next to the fire. I walked back over to Ruff 'n Tuff and grabbed both their ears and dragged them whining towards Fishlegs. I let them go and they took seats opposite eachother, no doubt silently cursing to one another. I sighed and took a seat by Tuffnut who was rooting through his sibling's bag. Apparently, she noticed because she attacked like a lioness, leaping over the fire and tackling her brother to the floor. Some things will never change.

"Hey Legs, y'know what time Astrid's gettin' 'ere?" Ruffnut yelped from behind the stool, as her twin bit into her leg. Ouch. Fishlegs only shrugged. He lives next door to Astrid so I rely on him for any gossip that hasn't quite hit the village yet. But there wasn't normally anything out of the ordinary. Although, Pirate (Astrid's Nadder) hatched four eggs last week. Turn's out Pirate's a girl, who knew? And I hate to admit it, but they're all super cute! Astrid named them: Meady, Lambait, Vixen and Spider. Cool, right? And it's so adorable when they-

"Evening losers!" And there's Snotloud. He threw his bags across the room, one hitting the wall above Toothless' sleeping head. Well, I've warned him before to let a sleeping dragon lay. Haven't I? Actually, I don't think I have. Oh well, it's only a matter of moments before he realises for himself...

"AHH! I'M SORRY TOOTHLESS! I'M SORRY!" Yeah, Toothless got him right on his fat ass. Heh. Don't pity him though, he had the fire out in seconds and sat down sulking next to Fishlegs. He was muttering something incoherent under his breath while Toothless just went back to sleep. "Where's Astrid?" Snot asked, a hint of irritation still lingering in his husky voice.

Everyone just shrugged. I was about to suggest going to look for her when-

"Guys! The last one of the boats set of like half an hour ago! You know what that means-" Ruff and Tuff both looked at eachother with an unimaginable amount of excitement in their eyes. Then they both screamed in union.

"LET'S PARTAY!"

Everyone but me and Fishlegs got up and started to dance. Then music started to blast through big amps I didn't even know were there... You know, I'm not even going to ask.

Astrid danced over to me, swaying her hips to the beat of the music and took my hand firmly in hers.

"C'mon Hicca, come and dance with your sexy girlfriend." She winked and helped me to my feet.

"Modest today, aren't we?"

"Oh shut up and dance!" She chuckled as I spun her round and round, her landing in my arms when she'd had enough. She laughed a little more and looked up at me with dizzy eyes. "I feel like I'm gunna vomit."

"Heh, not in here your not," I muttered. She frowned, her brows furrowing.

"What's wrong Hicca?" She asked, standing up straigh and cupping my face in her small and dainty hands. How did she have the strength to wield such a large axe?

"Nothing."

"You know you can tell me." I sighed.

"Yeah, yeah I know. I'm just not looking forward to the up-coming month."

"Why? You get to spend it with me."

"And four other psycos."

"Hicca, I thought we've been over this. You get on well with Fishlegs. Ruff and Tuff aren't so bad once you get to know them. And you know Snotlout is harmless, your his cousin! You love me don't you?"

"Of corse!"

"Well, they're my friends, so please try to get along with them. For me?" I sighed again. The look in her eyes seemed sad, but hopeful. I just couldn't resist that look.

"Okay. I'll try." She leaned up and kissed me lovingly on the lips.

"Thank you Hicca, thank you!" I could feel a slight blush creeping it's way onto my cheeks as Astrid happily skipped back towards the little party. The one thing I've noticed is the only time Ruffnut and Tuffnut get along is when they're partying. They're currently dancing hip-to-hip around the fire. You know, sometimes I think there's a little more to their relationship than just being siblings. Astrid woke Toothless up and somehow managed to silently persuade him to get up and do his own little dance with her. Fishlegs had fallen asleep on the stool, so I put a wool blanket over his limp form and joined my dancing girlfriend.

We danced for at least an hour before everyone had to break for air. I looked at the sundile on the wall. 8:03PM. Because the wearther's normally so bad, the sky always gets dark really quickly. The moon was out by half five today. Fishlegs was still asleep so we decided to leave him where he was. Toothless cuddled up next to him and fell asleep, the body heat I guess. Now I have to figure out who sleeps where. There's only two bedrooms: mine, and my father's. I guess Astrid and Ruffnut can have my room and I'll share Dad's room with Snotlout and Tuffnut.

"Hicca? Where do we sleep?" Astrid asked yawning. She reminded me of a stirring Terrible Terror. Aww.

"Well, you and Ruffnut can stay in my room and I'll share my Dad's room with the guys." Tuffnut and Snotlout made loud and depressed sounding noises.

"Aww, is wittle Tuwffnut scaywed owf sweeping away fwom hiws big siwster fowr a few nights?" Ruff teased, pinching her brother's cheek with little force.

"No! But I don wanna share a room with that tard!" He yelled, pointing to Snotlout who was currently cleaning his left ear with his 'little' finger.

The girls both laughed and ran up the stairs, followed by a loud slamming noise. I could still hear quite laughing and girly chatter. Tuffnut sighed and hung his head. He slumped up the stairs, Snot following shortly after. I put out the fire and headed up myself. When I arrived at my father's room, Snotlout was already snoring in the dead-centre of the king sized bed, taking up most of it. Damn! Tuffnut had stripped down to his baggy grey boxers and was making himself a cosy bed on the floor under the window. He pulled a blanket over himself and was snoring within seconds. I sighed and lay a few furr coats on the floor opposite Tuff. Curling up tight, I silently wondered what the girls could be talking about to make them laugh that hard. Oh well. Now it's time for sleep...

* * *

(In Hiccup's room.)

"Oh my Gods! I can't beleive he even _owns_ anything like this!"

"I know right?"

"But from what you've told me, your not giving him any."

"H-hey! I'm only fifteen!"

"And?"

"'And'?"

"I lost mine last year."

"Really? To who?"

"That's for me to know, and for you not to find out."

"Haha, whatever. So got any plans for tomorrow?"

"Well, if the weather's good, me and Tuff have a plan."

"A plan? Care to let me in on it?"

"Of corse, the plan is..."

* * *

**A/N: DUN DUN DUNN! xD Lol. Y'know, I was half way through writing this when my Mum walked in and said 'tidy the living room! And you haven't done your room either, have you? Do that too!' So y'know what I did? I walked into the kitchen and made myself some waffles. Mum walked in and just stared at me weirdly. It was a total FML moment on her part xD Haha! Sorry, I wasn't too happy with this chapter, but they will get better... I hope T.T Lol, Happy New Years! :DD Momo... xoXOxo**


	3. Chapter 2 Part 1: Waking up

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hii! What's up dudes and dudettes? Here's chapter 2, enjoy and make lots of great New Years resolutions! M'kay? :) Momo... xXx**

* * *

Chapter 2: Hot Springs

I awoke sharply to a loud, metalic sound.

"Give it BACK!"

"Like Hel I will, sheep-balls!"

Sigh, why can't my life be normal? I'm a good person!... Well, I _try_ to be a good person! I looked over at the bed, Snotlout was still asleep. I looked at Tuffnut's 'cot', empty. My only guess to who he could be fighting with is his sister. No one else can stand to be around him when he's angry.

"Ahh, Hicca! Tell them to shut it!" Astrid moaned walking in. One of the straps of her long and baggy tank top hung lazily over her shoulder while the other had apparently slipped off. She'd let her hair down, but left her headband in place. She rubbed her eyes and purred "they're so loud!"

"Aren't they _your _friends?" I laughed. She sighed and slumped down the door, falling to the floor with a quiet bump. She practically threw her head into her hands and let out a deep groan. "You okay?" She gazed up at me and gave a halfhearted chuckle, resuming her previous position.

"Fine. Just a bit sore is all. I've got an awful crick in my back 'n neck. What's your bed made of anyway?" She mumbled.

"Cowhide," I stated, matter-of-factly. Yes I like my beds how I like my women, tough but tasty.

"Only you Hicca, only you." I stood up and reached out, stretching all my muscles until a few clicked.

"Got any plans today?" I asked her, my voice strained from it being stretched so harshly.

"Yes, actually." Standing up properly, I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Oh?"

"Uh huh, me and the twins are gunna head up-island. No boubt Lout will wanna come, and then we'll _have_ to drag Legs along too. You should come!"

"Uh, why?"

"Ah, just for an adventure I guess. C'mon, it'll be fun! The dragon's are locked in their stables, they won't cause any harm... As long as we feed them before we leave, that is." I sighed again.

"And how long will we be gone?"

"'We'? Yes, your officially in!" She shouted, jumping up and leaping into my 'barly-ready-to-catch' arms. Thank Gods I knew her well enough to read her actions. She gave a content sigh, sending small shivers down my spine and I could feel her smiling over my shoulder. Ahh, peace at last...

"OW! GET THE HEL OFF MY FOOT YOU DUNDERHEADED PIG!" ...I spoke too soon. She pulled away, still smiling, (but I swear I saw one of her shut eyes twitch slightly) and skipped out of the room cooing 'Toothless, hungry boy? I think I've found you the perfect meal, main course and desert! Come get it~!'

"Astrid, no! Feeding the twins to Toothless will not resolve anything! Plus we don't know how it'll affect his digestive system!" I ran out the room and down the large stairs panting. Sure enough, I reached the bottem stair to find Astrid standing over an open-mouthed and waiting Toothless, carrying one twin bound and gagged over each shoulder. Wait, when did she have time to tie them up? Now is _not_ the time inner-psyci! I ran over and grabbed her waist, yanking her back before Toothless could snap his mouth around Tuff's head.

"Tsk," she mumbled, dropping the twins and flouncing towards the kitchen with a huff. "You've always gotta ruin my fun Hicca..."

* * *

**A/N: Ohmigosh! Sorry it took so long! And sorry it's so short :/ But im gunna make it part 1 of chapter 2 :L I just thought it'd been too long, and i needed to update something, ill work on the next part when i get home tonight :) Thanks! Momo... xXx**


End file.
